User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan
Archives Fifty Shades of Onion It claims it's an original story, but my guess it's going to rip off Harry Potter somehow. By the way, something occurred to me recently. Would the Twilight series have been so successful if the vampires weren't hot? What if instead of looking like Robert Pattinson, the hero of the story looked like he had fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down? There's another issue with vampires, one which was pointed out in Dracula (I haven't read the book, but I once did some research by reading a book about the history of vampires in folklore and fiction). Vampires have bad breath. It makes sense since they're living corpses who suck blood and then immediately go to bed & sleep all day. I have another thought about vampire breath, but it might be inappropriate, so let's move on. I'd say The Onion had done it before, but it might be a new thing on Google. I had heard Facebook had started to do something like that because people were passing off fake stories as actual news articles. It's irritating that A) people passed off obviously fake stories as real news and B) they got angry at websites, saying things like, "How was I supposed to know it was satire!?" Gee, I dunno, maybe the disclaimers the article had noting it was satirical and not true?! I'd say it's partly to prevent the spread of misinformation and partly covering their rears since stupid people blame them for their own stupidity. It seems like there was something else I wanted to comment on, but I can't remember at the moment. Stay safe and warm during this cold weather! Raidra (talk) 23:59, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Watching Helplessly as Poor Animals Die: The Video Game Dang, that's messed up... From what you've said before about the game, I assume they're going to use the weed farm as an attempt to make some "deep political statement". *Vampire- I have come for your- *Bystander- Hey, you've got something in your teeth! *(Vampire picks bits of mint and parsley out of teeth) I had another thought about fake stories on Facebook and the like. I wonder how many people tell their friends fake stories and then, when the story is proven to be fake/satire, chide their friends for believing the story. That's the equivalent of giving someone bad medicine and then claiming, "Oh, they should have known taking bad medicine would make them sick! It's not my fault they didn't do their research first!" Serebii.net had this announcement with a Chinese New Year picture of Spoink- https://www.serebii.net/pokemongo/events/lunarnewyear2019.shtml I was born in 1983, so that means I was born in the Year of the Boar (specifically Water Boar). Raidra (talk) 21:10, February 10, 2019 (UTC) :Forget Life is Strange 2- the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X9MLyg0nmqA Drake & Josh/''Mother 3'' crossover] is where it's at! Raidra (talk) 03:35, February 12, 2019 (UTC) Creepypastas and other medical subjects I'd noticed that some have moved to Fandom and others haven't. I'm beginning to wonder about that too. I also wonder if sites such as the Hailey Sawyer wiki and the Horror tales wiki are going to be moved to the Fandom banner as well. Do they have a list of all the wikia sites that exist? Incidentally, there's a group in my comics called Fandom (which was created before all this). Fandom is actually the largest subdivision of the gang of criminals/anti-heroes called Basilisk. The members are named after items and status conditions from Pokemon games, dragons from Dungeons & Dragons, scary movies, famous albums, Digimon attacks, Greed Island cards from Hunter x Hunter, and Michael Jackson songs. Being a nerd myself, I thought it would be interesting to have members named after pop culture stuff. Cool! Interestingly enough, I was recently doing some reading about something called In Geom, which are traditional Korean swords said to combat evil spirits. The only thing I found odd was a sentence saying they were made according to "the year, month, week, day, and hour of the tiger." Obviously there's a Year of the Tiger, and I understand there being a Month and Hour of the Tiger, but how in blazes do the weeks and days work out? There are only seven days in a week (as opposed to twelve) and fifty-two weeks in a year (as opposed to forty-eight or sixty). I wonder if whoever wrote the article got a little carried away and made everything tiger-related, just like the Zelda ROM hack that made everything Nicholas Cage. In flipping through the channels I've encountered a new Disney Channel show called Coop & Cami Ask the World, and let me tell you, it makes Bizaardvark look like Mary Poppins. There is not one minute of this show that won't leave you holding your head as you absorb how stupid the writing is and then wondering why the writers think insensitive brats & clueless, pathetic parents are funny. Speaking of parents on Disney Channel shows, PhantomStrider once talked about how bad Shake It Up! was. One of the characters had a mother who was a police officer, and Strider noted that her uniform was so bad he wasn't sure if she were supposed to be a cop or a stripper dressed as a cop. Raidra (talk) 23:37, February 12, 2019 (UTC) I'm King of the Wikis! That makes sense since the Disney banner covers a lot (movies, cartoons, live-action shows, characters, parks, etc.). Disney has really made its mark in the world, and talking about Disney and marks gives me an excuse to show this meme. I haven't watched it much for the past several years. I miss House of Mouse, which was leagues better than these recent sitcoms with brats. Whether it's Disney Channel or Nickelodeon, I don't get this whole premise of, "Hey, let's make the characters insufferable brats! That'll make the kids love them!" That seems insulting to the intended audience. I don't watch much TV anymore either because people on YouTube are making much better content. For example, Pieguyrulez has a series called "Bottom of the Bakery" pooping on bad episodes of Schneider's Bakery shows. Thanks, I'm glad you think so! :-D I'll have to make some scans of the characters so you can see what they look like, or at least send a roster. It's a lot of fun coming up with new characters- naming them, designing and coloring them, etc. Raidra (talk) 19:12, February 14, 2019 (UTC) Waiting for the spin-off, Andi Cheese I'd heard that. Long before that I'd heard the show get praise for not using laugh tracks, which gives it an organic feel and doesn't insult the audience. That's something a lot of the Dcoms and Nickcoms get criticism for. PhantomStrider even spoofed it in his video for the worst Nickelodeon sitcoms. Between segments he'd do some mundane task like watering a plant, the laugh track would play, and he'd look startled & confused, like, "Why are you laughing!?" Recently I saw a Bizaardvark clip in which the laugh track sounded weak and quiet, as if even the laugh track wasn't sure if what was happening was supposed to be funny. I saw a picture of Smoochum, the Jynx pre-evolution, to promote some Pokemon-related Valentine's Day event. You've probably heard, but in Gen IV Electabuzz and Magmar both got pointless evolutions. Someone pointed out that in the first two generations, Jynx, Electabuzz, and Magmar were connected. They were grouped together in the Pokedex (124, 125, and 126), started out with no evolutionary branches, and later received baby forms. However, it's speculated that Jynx got booted from the group because of controversy and that's why it didn't get an evolution when the others did. I think that's a little unfair and it should get a pointless evolution too. What do you think? Raidra (talk) 16:15, February 15, 2019 (UTC) Pete & Pete was drippin' stuff! Oh, I loved The Adventures of Pete & Pete! It was kind of slice of life, but there were weird things going on too. For instance, there was an episode about taking shop class and having anxiety over that, but there was a sub-plot in which someone was selling insurance to the shop students. Instead of cash pay-outs if you got injured, you got an item (almost like a prize corner at an arcade). There was a chart with "You Lose.." and illustrations of body parts in the left column and "...You Get" and illustrations of items in the right column. One of the boys raised up his sunglasses (He had the kind of sunglasses that are just lenses you hook onto your regular glasses) as he looked at the chart saying you could get a bicycle in case you lost a thumb in an accident, looked at his thumb, and looked at the chart again in amazement (In case you're wondering, no, he did not cut off a thumb to get a bicycle. There was a part in which he seemed he had cut his thumb, because he was cutting something and then he cried out, but it turned out he had purposely cut a piece of wood badly in order to provide a distraction for somebody. He survived the episode with his hands intact). There was another episode in which the brothers were having a feud about who should get the family bowling ball. The younger Pete ran an attack ad about the older Pete ("Paid for by the Committee to Give Pete the Bowling Ball), and so older Pete retaliated by getting talk show host Phil Donahue to do an expose on younger Pete. So it was slice of life, but some aspects of their lives were more interesting. Pete & Pete- Top Ten Anime Worlds to Live In! "In the end, it turns out it was Logan's illegal J-Phone from Japan that was setting off the fire alarm." (stares) I'm not going near that. It sounds like a pretty good episode overall. I noticed that under Trivia there was an item reading, "This is the third time that Logan gets beaten up this season." I just love how someone was keeping track of this. I went to the Logan article to see what he looked like and who he was, and I happened to see a comment asking, "how do change the person?????????????????????????????" Um...what are you asking?!? You can have all the question marks you want, but if we don't know what you're even asking, you're not going to get a satisfactory answer! I'm glad things seem to be going smoothly so far. Raidra (talk) 19:30, February 19, 2019 (UTC) I don't know, but I really want to watch the twighlight series. It sounds fun and scary. Percy Jackson and the Physical Bookstore They sound interesting, and I have had someone recommend them to me, but I don't have an interest. There was a time when I was interested in Greek mythology, so I probably would have gotten into them if they'd been around at that time. I heard someone say the movies (at least the second one) weren't as good. They made it sound like changes had been made. I don't know if more movies have been made. In any case, I hope you can get one for a good price. Raidra (talk) 23:47, February 22, 2019 (UTC) Nick-AAHHH!!-lodeon Another classic message title! I understand. Good luck with the exam and everything! I saw that last night. That number one moment looked intense, and I'm glad they apparently had a realistic aftermath instead of the character not being affected in the next episode. I figure Strider will do Darkest Disney TV Moments (or possibly live-action moments) next. I learned about a Bizaardvark episode, of all things, that I feel is incredibly disturbing (I'm not even joking), so I'm tempted to mention it in the comments section. I thought of you when I saw that Ratafak Platcha video since we had talked about him before. It was a very informative and interesting video. There's hype that the new Pokemon games will be announced tomorrow. As part of that, someone posted a picture of games Pokemon Drake and Pokemon Josh. I think we're all looking forward to those games as well as the third version, Pokemon Some Guy with a Webcam, and the sequels, Pokemon I See the Problem! and Pokemon Oh, Do Ya!?. There's a theory that the new region will be based on the UK. Someone in the comments section of a HoopsandHipHop video declared there needed to be a tea-based starter, and my gosh, I didn't know how much I needed that until I found that comment chain. Oh, breaking news! We have a new terrible Pokemon joke! *Me- It's Pokemon Bizarre and Pokemon Aardvark, with the sequels, Pokemon Disney Channel Flow and Pokemon But He Still Got His Disney Contract! *Angry fans- Get out! Leave! Raidra (talk) 23:33, February 26, 2019 (UTC) It's Always Sunny in Hoenn I honestly thought that might be a Hamilton, Joe Frank & Reynolds reference for a second there. I found a channel that sometimes does little Curb Your Meme-type videos with Steven Universe clips and the It's Always Sunny theme. Here's one of my favorites- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQwUJbt1IMc. All aboard the Galar train! I wonder if they'll have Pokemon based on The Black Dog of the Moors or the Kelpie. I imagine the first would be a Ghost/Dark type and the second would be a Water/Dark type. Raidra (talk) 14:18, February 28, 2019 (UTC) :By the way, here's a video you might like- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uzVFPWWHHsE. Raidra (talk) 16:41, March 3, 2019 (UTC) March of the Snowflakes Someone said on Saturday that we'd have six inches of snow on Sunday. Spoiler alert- It didn't happen. We had a little snow, but mostly it was just cold and windy. I asked, "Six inches of snow, huh?" Don't get me wrong; I'm glad we didn't get six inches. It's just irritating when people say dramatically, with absolute certainty, like they've heard it from the Lord Himself, what the weather is going to be and then it doesn't happen. Have you ever had to postpone something because the weatherman insisted it was going to storm and then nothing happened? Really, March?! I thought we were done with all this! Get it together, March! Raidra (talk) 15:44, March 5, 2019 (UTC) From the dumb car racing franchise... This sounds mean, but when I saw the review was from a San Francisco newspaper, I lost interest. That's because a few years ago, one of my favorite athletes had a reality show. Some jerk TV critic from a San Francisco newspaper trashed it, saying mean-spirited & untrue things and showing a definite bias against the subject. I swear, a lot of critics nowadays say hateful things just to be hateful. Some reviews show just how little they know about the things they're supposed to be giving objective and analytic reviews about. When's Han the Snack Man going to get his spin-off? The comment about Tokyo Drift not having the main characters or any connection to the first two films reminds me of the Halloween franchise. After the first two films, it was decided the third one should have different characters and a different scenario. However, people complained, so they went back to Michael Myers killing teenagers (Shoot, they even named it Halloween IV: The Return of Michael Myers to make a big deal about the return to form). It might have been interesting if the subsequent films had had different plots and characters, but it was decided to return to formula. People complain about films being the same and then complain when the filmmakers do something different. I had forgotten about Initial D if I had ever heard of it, but a lot of manga writers have a way of making seemingly mundane subjects exciting and gripping (as jokingly noted in these two videos). There's a manga called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Akagi_(manga) Akagi] with is about mahjongg and gambling (Of course, we all know there's no gambling in Japan, although there are occasionally games of chance in which money changes hands somehow). The same author did another series called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kaiji_(manga) Kaiji], though from what I know about both shows, I've rather watch Akagi. Not only is Kaiji more sadistic (Characters may be forced to kneel on hot grills or have fingers sliced off), but it's also one of the ugliest anime I've ever seen. Both have a similar art style, but Akagi is more reserved, without characters freaking out or peeing their pants. I saw a clip from Akagi in which he was talking to a couple guys due to something related to an upcoming game, and suddenly a game of Russian roulette broke out. Someone in the comments asked, "What is wrong with their heads?" and someone replied by joking that the characters' mothers must have been drinking during pregnancy. I asked, "Oh, you mean physically wrong with their heads? I thought you meant what was mentally wrong with their heads that made them think combining Russian roulette with mahjong was a good idea." Let me know how you did. Raidra (talk) 00:41, March 10, 2019 (UTC) :How are things going? Raidra (talk) 23:03, March 30, 2019 (UTC) This just in- Hailey is alive! :-D Hello! That's okay; I'm glad you're all right. That's good. The YouTube channel Binging with Babish had a great April Fool's Day video. He made Brock's "jelly doughnuts" from Pokemon, then made actual onigiri the next day. Raidra (talk) 23:06, April 5, 2019 (UTC) Sweet NHL For some reason, I've stopped receiving wiki notifications by email. For instance, I have to go to a wiki to get a notice that I have messages. I don't know why that is. It happened before the switch to Fandom, so I think it's some issue with my email. Awesome! As for the hockey game, oh, that was great how they even changed the crowd scenes and uniform color to match! :-D Speaking of colors, did I tell you what happened when I tried to find books on colorblindness at my local library? In case I didn't, what happened was there weren't any, but there were something like 20-25 books on Minecraft. Twenty books on Minecraft, zero books on colorblindness! Raidra (talk) 23:14, April 9, 2019 (UTC) This craft was made for you and me What's irritating is you go to a Fandom help page and it says things like, "Oh, you must not have notifications turned on," or, "Your email address must not be there," when they are. There's no discernible reason this is happening. I'm going to have to ask an actual person instead of consulting some "help" page someone knocked out in two minutes. That sounds cool! It's good when a game has good music and gameplay that doesn't become stale. I just recently learned Herobrine was an actual character at some point (I watched a countdown of either most hated video game characters or scariest video game characters and there it was). I had assumed he was just something from a creepypasta. Speaking of creepy things in video games, someone made a list of video game characters she thought were scary and number one was Missingno and other glitch Pokemon. She pointed out they were like eldritch abominations because their presence could cause distortions and malfunctions. From the News You Don't Care About department, tomorrow is the series finale of Bizaardvark (presumably, since I've seen one or two people insisting there will be a fourth season even though all evidence points to the opposite and having a fourth season would completely undermine what they have planned for the end of this season). Raidra (talk) 15:44, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Life Is...An Episodic Series? My aunt and I were just talking about how soon trash day seems to come. I was also reflecting that following a series might make a week seem longer since you're so eager for the next week's installment. Wait, I'm confused. What do they mean by episodes? I thought this was a video game. Is this a cartoon based on the game? I'll have to check that out since Linkara generally has good videos. Just the other day I watched him do a review for the movie Tremors (aka the one with Kevin Bacon, Michael Gross, and Reba McEntire versus the giant worms). Someone commented that during a 90s tour, Reba shot a giant worm as part of her stage show. Knowing that Reba has a sense of humor, I can totally believe that. Raidra (talk) 23:19, April 17, 2019 (UTC) Video Game Release is Strange Oh, okay. That's different, but I get it now. Could you imagine if Pokemon games did that? Then again, if they had released X & Y that way, I would have stopped buying episodes after Camphrier Town. "You know what? I'm good. I'm sure Officer Jenny can handle whatever is happening elsewhere in Kalos; I'm just going to stay here collecting Berries and Sweet Hearts!" I finished cleaning my room today, which was long overdue. I think I inhaled some dust despite having a mask, but that's an excuse to drink some soda or milk to clear my throat. Happy Easter! Raidra (talk) 17:25, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Dusting off another episode Here's an old joke. *Son- Doesn't the Bible say that man was formed from dust? *Mother- Yes. *Son- And doesn't the Bible say that man returns to dust? *Mother- Yes. Why do you ask? *Son- Well, someone's either coming or going under my bed. I remember someone saying that dust was something like 95% dead skin cells, but then years later someone said that wasn't true at all. My entire life is a lie! I'm glad they've seemed to have learned that maybe you shouldn't make your main characters unlikable a-holes who make stupid choices. Maybe if there's a third game (which there probably will be), they'll tone down the politics too. The English localization of Danganronpa V3 had a line about "alternate facts from the best fake news sources" and JohneAwesome asked, "Could you not talk about that?" They also had a line saying someone was asked to "make this country great again." Right now I'm doing a challenge listening to a guy singing about cheese for an hour. As you can see, I'm more than a fourth through it. Raidra (talk) 02:05, April 23, 2019 (UTC) :I just almost had some Dr. Pepper refuse to go down, so my soda is giving me more trouble than the one-hour challenge is! Raidra (talk) 02:08, April 23, 2019 (UTC) I've been working on the wastelandroad... Wait, Queen did the Flash Gordon theme? You learn something new all the time! That could be, although since a previous part depicted committing felonies as a sensible response to seeing your father with some woman who could very well be a co-worker or an old friend, I don't expect much realism from this game. Dang it, Life Is Strange episode title writers, you had one job! I'm sure we're be seeing memes soon. By the way, I read the original Infinity War a few years ago. One thing I remember is some hero got his arms lopped off and he cried, "Not again!" because some supervillain had done the same thing just a year or two ago. Today it occurred to me that a lot of people misinterpret the proverb "A squeaky wheel gets the grease." What is means is, "It doesn't hurt to ask when you need something," or, to quote "Lean On Me", "...no one can fill those of your needs that you won't let show." However, there are people who somehow think it means, "You should be a rude, shrieking a-hole whenever you want something." I say that because you hear a lot of stories about people going to restaurants, stores, etc., throwing a tantrum ever some minor thing, and being shocked when throwing a hissy fit and spewing profanity & slurs doesn't make people bow down to them. Some people make you wonder, "Why are you like this?" I mostly blame the parents. That's good. Raidra (talk) 16:27, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Sherlock! Get owned! I'm subscribed to ChavezzSlovakia and he's reacted to a couple of wholesome meme compilations. They're really good. One of them even got to Chavezz because it made him think about what his fans mean to him. I prefer wholesome memes over people posting something stupid and/or hateful and then claiming, "Hey, I made a funny meme!" That's understandable. Be sure to take breaks as you work so you don't get overwhelmed. I think a lot of fanatics think they own famous people. "I watched your video, so you have to do what I say!" Speaking of owning or not owning characters, there was this comic book called Fables which used distorted versions of fairy tale characters. For instance, Snow White had been abused by the Seven Dwarfs, and The Big Bad Wolf was a protective figure. Someone working on the series told a magazine about how they had introduced a villain called The Adversary and were deciding what his secret identity would be. The guy in question decided to propose that Peter Pan could be The Adversary and "a fight almost broke out". He thought the character was public domain and could be used, but it turned out that permission is needed to use him. That's because of an arrangement that was made so that the children's hospital which benefits from the proceeds of the book will continue to get royalties from the character. Eventually they decided to make Geppetto The Adversary. I don't know if the series was any good, but nowadays I just roll my eyes at content creators who go, "Hey, I took children's characters and made them edgy! Give me praise!" It's like bad creepypasta, but with characters they didn't even tweak to claim they were original characters. I agree; that's cool when people do a variety of stuff. There was a guy named Gordon Parks who was involved in different media. Raidra (talk) 15:13, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Re: Response I'm glad it's winding to a close. Recently an episode of the Pokemon anime raised some eyebrows by showing an Octillery preparing what appears to be takoyaki, which are made with octopus meat. I think it's possible those balls are made with some other kind of meat, or maybe they're some kind of sweets (Brock: Donut holes are great! Nothing beats a donut hole!). Raidra (talk) 23:56, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Represent the lunch! That makes sense. Some people hardly study at all and then they wonder why they failed the test (I know some people seem to do little studying/little paying attention and then ace the test, and that's good for them, but most of us don't have that kind of recall). There are also cases in which the teacher says, "You need to know this," and then people are shocked that it's on the test. Good luck! Sure enough, that was good! "Represent, like Nas says!" I love how the dad looks like, "Who the blazes is Nas?" "What is the store so excited about?" X-D I haven't seen it, but I know there was an episode in which she was reluctant to be involved with a house which had "4444" (or something like that) as the number since the number four is unlucky in Asian culture. I'm surprised that she set foot in the Food 4 All!!!! because of that. Raidra (talk) 16:16, May 6, 2019 (UTC) It's the final countdown Everything you needed to know about raising cactus Pokemon! Sometimes you encounter a cool video like that, and sometimes you see a recommended video that makes you wonder, "Why did they think I'd be interested in this?" Something occurred to me recently. I think Misty's Psyduck may be a sadomasochist. By that I mean it enjoys the rough treatment Misty gives it. Likewise, Misty feels the same way, being okay with the aggravation it gives her. For your consideration *Misty could have released her Psyduck at any time, but she keeps it around. Likewise, Psyduck could have run away at any time, but it didn't. For all the comedic abuse Misty gives Psyduck, they must genuinely enjoy each other's company. *Pokemon tend to be like their masters in some way. Maybe Psyduck let itself be caught because it sensed a kindred spirit in Misty. *Misty can be rough or even abusive toward those she cares about, such as being rough on Ash even though she has feelings for him or belittling Brock despite respecting his knowledge and kind heart. Raidra (talk) 14:22, May 11, 2019 (UTC) I am the Goodreads, I speak for the tress! Every time I see a movie based on a "young adult" dystopian book series I think, "I'm looking forward to seeing that...in the RedBox at Meijer...three weeks from now..." I've thought about doing a video about why I hate YA dystopian fiction, so I'm glad to see some of those in the top fifty (or is it the bottom fifty?). I'm sure my aunt would put some of the books she and Mom had to do in their classes. See, teachers don't always choose which books they teach in class. They have a say, but usually it's decided by the department (or else the department provides a list of books that the teacher has to choose from). I think sometimes the department heads fall for some marketing speech that paints the book as some deep masterpiece when it's really just trash. Here are a couple of stories. Many years ago, back when I was in elementary school, Mom had to teach a novel called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/I_Am_the_Cheese I Am the Cheese]. This sounds more like a children's book, but no, this was a young adult novel and the class was seventh- or eight-graders. Mom told me she didn't understand what the book meant, and later, when I asked her what it was about, she told me she didn't remember enough to say. Yep. They picked a novel that was so weird the teacher was confused by it and found it nonsensical, and they expected 12-14-year-olds to understand and appreciate it. Just...what? Then, when I was ninth grade, my aunt had to teach her seventh- or eight-graders a novel which I think was called [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nothing_but_the_Truth:_A_Documentary_Novel Nothing But the Truth]. She found it convoluted and unsatisfying with a pointless & confounding ending. The plot was at this school, the national anthem was played each morning and students were supposed to stay quiet during it. However, this boy got in trouble for humming along with it. This led to a trial (Don't ask me how) and the teacher was accused of...unfairness, I guess. My aunt pointed out that at one point the teacher testified that the student sang along with the anthem, which was lying under oath since he had only hummed it. However, the student later claimed that he had sung it, which is also lying under oath since, again, he had only freaking hummed it. I don't know how the trial turned out, but in the aftermath the teacher retired (because he was too old and weary for crud like that) and the boy changed schools. The very end of the book had the young man attending his new school for the first time. The teacher explained that each morning they sang the national anthem and she'd like for him to lead that morning's singing. However, he started crying (if I recall correctly). The teacher asked what was wrong and he replied, "I don't know the words." I- wha-what- huh!? This was her last year of teaching, and that and some book she can't remember were especially aggravating. looked for a Wikipedia article and found it was written by Avi. Dang it, Avi, how could you!? One source of anxiety down, one to go! Let me know how you did. *Person- (looks up Jake Paul music video once) *YouTube- Hey, we noticed you typed Jake Paul's name into the search engine, so here's a sampler platter of Jake Paul music videos mixed with a boatload of videos dissing him! Could you imagine that happening at restaurants? "Hey, you ordered chicken tenders one time, so look over our selection of chicken items to pick out something!" That's true, so I guess it's not so bad. What is aggravating, however, is when it seems to be trolling you. For instance, you search for songs by one of your favorite singers, and then it recommends videos making fun of that singer. Not cool, algorithm, not cool! Raidra (talk) 16:55, May 13, 2019 (UTC) : I’m having computer issues, but happy birthday! Raidra (talk) 12:54, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Life Is Strange Too Disappointing for Words If you want to do menial labor in a game, growing Berries in Pokemon X & Y is still your best bet! Also, if you want to hang out with hippies, this is your best bet (Skip to 4:06)! "...Daniel destroys an entire house with his powers and ends up injuring everyone in that house but himself)..." Oh, I almost forgot this was the Life Is Strange series for a second. It sounds like they were doing busy work, got distracted doing something else, realized, "Oh, shoot, we have to put out the game!" and just released the busy work as the game instead of doing actual game development. That's okay. I'm glad you had a good time! :-D I went to the Dayton Mall and got a 15-minute chair massage. Now I know how this guy felt. I also had dinner with my brother and his family. Raidra (talk) 15:09, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Disappointment = Fallout 76 Thankfully the issue was resolved early on. You never know how long they're going to last, so I thought I'd give a heads-up. I have seen his Fyre Festival video, as well as a reaction to the "My Immortal" readings he did with SorrowTV. Isn't Fallout 76 that video game that was a huge disappointment for a number of reasons? That should be an interesting video! Raidra (talk) 15:08, May 20, 2019 (UTC) :Wow, that game failed in so many ways... Raidra (talk) 16:01, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Plot watch 2019 I wonder if anyone's going to do a documentary about Tanacon (a real documentary, not a video by some a-hole conspiracy theorist who's deluded enough to think he knows every secret/piece of hidden knowledge and can diagnose everyone else's mental state). In any case, yeah. You can't just throw something together, especially on that big a scale, and expect it to work. You also need to bring extra money/funds when you travel. Humor columnist Dave Barry, in Dave Barry's The Only Travel Guide You'll Ever Need, noted that there are unexpected expenses such as paying bail, bribing nuns, and buying replacement teeth. That's bad. If you focus on something, it had better have a part in the story at some point. An issue of JLA from the late-90s had a great example of foreshadowing. A dream monster had plunged most of the population into an unnatural sleep and was feeding on their dreams/nightmares. At one point, when the heroes are on the street talking about the situation, you see a homeless veteran who's sleeping on the sidewalk. The heroes go into the dream world and are helped by a boy whose hope empowers them and helps them fight the monster. In the last part of the story, it's revealed that the boy in the dream was actually the homeless veteran (who was given a hat full of gold by the lord of the dream realm as thanks for his help). It was a small detail that could easily be missed at first, but when you look back, it makes for brilliant foreshadowing and a great twist. When something small turns out to have deep meaning, it's awesome. When something is thrust into the spotlight, but turns out to be nothing, it's disappointing and confusing. I think every director has had at least one movie that sucks, but it occurred to me that of all the movies Steven Spielberg has made, I've never heard of one that sucked because of him. I think any movies of his that suck do so for different reasons. Enjoy this anime phone that's shaped like a beetle. There are one or two real-life versions available, but they're just phone cases or props instead of functioning phones. Raidra (talk) 16:14, May 27, 2019 (UTC)